Experimento
by Rave Strife
Summary: Miyako tiene un historial de romances cortos y fallidos, siempre terminando de la misma manera. Analizándose, se dio cuenta que siempre acababa involucrándose con chicos menores a ella y aunque la idea de relacionarse con alguien mayor no le resultaba del todo atractiva aunque eso esta por cambiar reto de mendigas fickeras para proyecto 1-8


Este one shot fue escrito para blue por su reto que estaba en mendigas fickeras del proyecto 1-8 algo que a decir verdad me fue muy complicado de escribir por mi inexperiencia con relaciones heterosexuales; espero que les guste.

* * *

Las cosas nunca habían sido sencillas para Miyako, debido a que siempre había fallado en cuestiones del amor; su relación más duradera había sido con Ken, aunque aquello había terminado hace unos dos años para después empezar a salir con jóvenes menores a ella, no durando más allá de una semana y mucho menos cuando estos jóvenes conocían a sus hijos.

—Nunca me arrepentí de salir con chicos mas jóvenes—se dijo a si misma mientras Mateo marchaba de su casa, o acaso era Hiroki, con tantos hombres que había estado en ese último año sin llegar a nada sexual empezó a olvidar los nombres.

—Aunque podría hacer un experimento, esta vez saldré con alguien mayor que yo—sonrío complacida por su nueva idea, un simple experimento, salir con alguien unos cuantos años mayor que ella, aunque preferiría que tenga hijos, ya que empezaba a molestarse que sus anteriores parejas pusieran de condición que sus hijos desaparecieran.

Inicio su búsqueda en sitios para solteros, ella tenía 25 años y buscaba a un hombre que no pasara de los 40 a lo mucho, se sentía algo extraña haciendo eso; si Ken no hubiese aceptado su sexualidad hace un par de años y empezado una relación con Daisuke nunca de los nunca estaría buscando a alguien en esos sitios.

—Olvida el pasado y céntrate en lo que buscas—volvió a repetirse en su cabeza mirando las fotos de los que estaban registrados en el sitio, hasta que una foto le llamo la atención, el torso vestido con un traje algo caro y a lado la cabeza de un Agumon.

—¿Podrá ser él? —se preguntó y leyó el nombre de usuario "Dragon_Yagami". Sonrió al notar que era el chico de googlees.

Había encontrado a su sujeto de experimentación, aquel que podría ayudarle a saber si salir con un hombre mayor que ella no era una idiotez.

Habían tenido unas conversaciones en el chat de la página para solteros, iniciando una relación virtual y consensando una cita para verse en el mundo real, para conocerse más a fondo según ella, cuando ya lo conocía desde hacía años.

—¿Miyako? —fue la pregunta de Taichi al encontrarse en ese café, el esperaba ver a la mujer con la que había conversado tanto tiempo por la red.

—Hola Taichi, o debería decir "Dragon_Yagami" —una risita abandono sus labios invitándolo a sentarse a su lado.

—Así que tú también estas soltera ¿No? —la declaración se perdió casi en un murmullo.

—Si—la afirmación calo profundo en la cabeza de Taichi, él había salido con chicas de su edad y una que otra más grande pero sus hijos le habían dado un ultimátum esta era su última oportunidad.

La plática siguió de manera armoniosa, algo que no esperaba Taichi ni Miyako que sucediera; poco después salieron del café para dirigirse a un bar; reían y bebían al compás de la música del lugar, hablaban de cómo fueron sus divorcios, experiencias que tuvieron al finalizar sus matrimonios y lo que buscaban en otra persona, encontrando que eran muy similares el uno con el otro.

El experimento de Miyako iba viento en popa, era sorprendente y no esperaba experiencias similares, pero aún faltaba un reto más que cumplir, algo que Miyako creía que ya no tendría en esta vida, intimidad.

—He traído una botella de vino—Dijo Taichi al entrar en el hogar de la peli morada.

—No debiste molestarte Taichi—Le sonrió con amabilidad mientras tomaba la botella y lo invitaba a pasar.

El ambiente armónico de la casa, el olor del vino y los ocupantes ese día ahora se encontraban en un avanzado estado alcohólico, riendo incluso de que la mosca pasara volando por frente suyo; hasta que lo inevitable se presentó.

Un beso hizo falta, uno que encendió la llama que por mucho tiempo creyeron se había extinguido. Caricias por parte del castaño que ahora había tomado el control de la situación, ninguno de los dos sabía si era simple deseo o había ayudado el alcohol que habían consumido.

Sus pasos llevaron a la pareja a la recamara donde una cama matrimonial descansaba, las prendas de vestir de la chica salieron volando a diversos lugares del lugar, caricias que llegaban a un lugar prohibido, estimulándola con una maestría que creía imposible; se notaba la experiencia de Taichi en este campo.

—Si hay algo que no te gusta dímelo—susurro a su oído el castaño al recostarla en la cama y comenzar a desnudarse para después empezar un camino de besos desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello.

—N…No pares—su voz estaba entre cortada y arqueo su espalda al sentir la mano traviesa del azabache empezar a jugar con su intimidad.

—Estas muy mojada aquí abajo—sonrió mientras seguía besando cada rincón de piel que estaba a su alcance, sin dejar de juguetear con el clítoris de Miyako que lograba arrancarle de su garganta varios gemidos de placer.

Los labios seguían bajando y paso su lengua de una manera que estremeció a su amante al introducirse en su ombligo, para Miyako eso la estaba volviendo loca además que le hacía sentir completa, algo que no había sentido desde que tuvo su primera vez con Ken.

—Ta…Taichi—gruño al sentir como uno de los dedos se deslizaba dentro de su vagina y comenzaba a explorarla como si buscara algo, estimulando cada terminación nerviosa que se encontraba en su interior logrando que chorrearan los fluidos de ahí mismo.

—Ngh Miyako…—la voz grave de Taichi la alerto de algo que inmediatamente olvido al momento que el mayor punto de placer en su anatomía era estimulado con aquel dedo invasor mientras los labios del chico de tez morena jugueteaban con sus pezones.

Aquel orgasmo pareció durar una eternidad, era la primera vez que lo alcanzaba, se sentía plena y satisfecha pero aun quería más; con algo de dificultad ella tomo las riendas de aquel acto tan íntimo e inicio con una serie de besos en el cuello al chico que había logrado lo que nadie.

—¡Miyako! —gimió alto al sentir la mano de la chica tomar su hombría trazando cada una de las venas que se marcaban en toda la extensión de su pene hasta que llegaron a la punta masajeándola mientras unas gotas de pre salían demostrando la excitación que sufría.

Pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió besando cada parte del torso del chico hasta llegar a su entrepierna y dio una suave lamida a la punta de aquel miembro, haciendo que se retorciera el castaño y arqueara su espalda buscando que el órgano bucal de la peli morada tocara más de la extensión de su hombría.

—No Taichi ahora es mi turno—las lamidas fueron producidas para torturar un poco al moreno hasta que con sus labios envolvió aquel mástil y comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo del interior de su boca.

Aquellas acciones orillaron a que las manos del chico acariciaran la cabeza y cabello de la chica mientras las manos de ella acariciaban los testículos y piernas de él; los dientes buscaban callar los gemidos que nacían en su garganta, sintiéndose cerca del clímax y un suave brinco al sentir un dedo curioso explorar su ano para después introducirse y buscar aquel bulto del tamaño de una nuez y al encontrarlo no pudo evitarse el que la esencia de Taichi llenara la boca de Miyako.

—Creo que podemos pasar al evento principal Miyako—con un rápido movimiento tomo a la chica por las muñecas y volviendo a la posición original y con un suave movimiento introdujo su pene en ella.

Los movimientos de cadera sonaban de manera acuosa por la mezcla de fluidos de los amantes, aumentando la velocidad, así como la excitación que compartían, un vínculo tan primigenio tan contrastante con las relaciones de las que venían.

—He de confesarte algo—dijo Miyako mientras se incorporaba en la cama.

—Sé que fui parte de un experimento Miyako—le contesto con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba ese cuerpo de infarto aun después de haber tenido hijos.

En ese momento Miyako lo entendió todo, aquel chico que ahora compartía su cama le había dado la vuelta a sus planes.


End file.
